User talk:Captainmike/archive 2
(User talk:Captainmike/archive) Tricorder images Hi.After searching the sources of the tricorder images I used for the Tricorder article. 2 of the images (namely tricorder-2260.jpg and tricorder-2271.jpg) were taken from Star Trek Fact Files. Can this be used in the tricorder article? Ajarmand 12:06, 2004 Dec 27 (CET) :Images that were created for a book may be considered copyvios, try to use material (photos or screencaps) from filmed Trek -- or find an open distribution (not copyrighted) artwork. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Shuttles I've just made some rather dramatic changes to the List of Federation shuttlecraft, because it was getting a bit unreadable. I hope you agree with me that this is a clearer list. The only thing that needs checking are the statuses of the Ent-D shuttles. -- Harry 17:37, 29 Dec 2004 (CET) :Thanks! It was really confusing trying to fix a big table that had no business being in that form. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Information You Requested captainmike.. you have a note on the "Edward M. La Forge" page, where you request information from a TNG episode where Geordi talks about his parents assignments. Here is your info. Update the page as you see fit: La Forge: "I never knew if I would be stationed with my father while he studied invertebrates in the Modean system or on some outpost near the Neutral Zone with my mom." - "TNG: Imaginary Friend". --Mahkie Mahk 03:21, 15 Feb 2005 (GMT) :Thanks! Just what I was looking for! -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology Hello, the original title of the SFC contains Star Trek, see here, I moved the article back to its proper name -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 15:30, 19 Feb 2005 (GMT) :All Star Trek publications contain "Star Trek" at the beginning -- I don't really see the need to include it unless it has some need to be in th title -- Star Trek Maps for example, or if its part of a series name (Star Trek: New Frontier) -- but i've been trying to get rid of longer names like the Star Trek Star Fleet Technical Manual -- it just seems elementary, because the "Star Trek" in the title in not needed to explain what they are -- and an archivist is more likely to link to Star Fleet Technical Manual and Spaceflight Chronology than they are to the longer versions. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 15:35, 19 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::I think we should always use the official title of a publication. The "shortened" versions make good redirects, but the actual content should have the correct title. -- Cid Highwind 16:58, 19 Feb 2005 (GMT) Flag of USA Hi, just noticed you uploaded an image of the US flag with 52 stars. However the image is not quite correct, the blue field should be wider, is next to a red stripe on the bottom and the stars are set different see image -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 13:52, 5 Mar 2005 (GMT) :Fix't~ -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Bot in Memory Alpha Hello, in Memory Alpha/de we discussed the possibilities about using a bot in Memory Alpha. I'd like to know your opinion on using a bot aswell. Please check out the discussion in Ten Forward. Thank you. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 13:46, 9 Mar 2005 (GMT) Changes to series pages I very strongly believe that people should discuss changes, before they are made and that significant changes to the series pages ought be done democratically. I think the TOS and TNG pages should be returned to how they were before you edited them, so a vote can be taken on whether they stay like that, or if the changes you suggest are made. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 12:57, 30 Mar 2005 (EST) Please see Talk:Star Trek: The Next Generation. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 14:43, 31 Mar 2005 (EST) Mojavé v. Mojave I haven't edited the Mojavé page, but I did a little research; the only sites that came up on the fist page of a Google of "Mojavé" were Memory Alpha, your website, and some foreign-language websites. I contacted the Mojave Chamber of Commerce and the Kern County Board of Supervisors; both confirmed that "Mojave" is the correct spelling. It's not a Spanish word, per se; since the name is derived from the Mohave Indian tribe, the accent on the "e" is inappropriate; it is inconsistent with the accepted pronunciation (moe-HAA-vee,) anyway. Were it spelled "Mojavé," it would be pronounced "moe-ha-VAY." I don't remember how Pike pronounced it, but I used to live there, and only tourists said "moe-ha-VAY." 68.8.249.31 14:12, 5 Apr 2005 (EDT) :As you've since seen, I edited the instances in the body in the article, only after you changed the title. Didn't want to step on any toes. 68.8.249.31 17:34, 6 Apr 2005 (EDT) ::Fix't -- still have to fix links however -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk In a few weeks, Darkly Sorry, my mistake! -- Datalore 15:50, 10 Apr 2005 (EDT) :Can you unlock that page, Mike? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 07:02, 11 Apr 2005 (EDT) ::I don't know... It seems like a good idea to keep those pages protected until the episodes have aired. -- Cid Highwind 07:28, 11 Apr 2005 (EDT) Re: Plagarism Okay. I didn't know that! Thanks .. i'm sorry~ :No problem -- administrators here need to delete articles and suggest policies for archivists to vote on -- so we don't mind helping your work find its best placement in th database -- if you ever need anyone to explain their actions, just ask. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 15:09, 19 Apr 2005 (UTC) The Motion Picture Why did you change the summary from the back cover of the Star Trek: The Motion Picture (The Director's Edition) DVD? That section of the article is now wrong - it clearly states "Taken from the back cover", where "U'.'''S'.S'''. Enterprise" is written like that, not like, "USS Enterprise". This is true of both the Region 1 and 2 releases. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 07:53, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC)